


罗生门

by Annabananana



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Resident Evil 3 Remake
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabananana/pseuds/Annabananana
Summary: Just a short story of what if Carlos was forced to betray Jill after RE3 remake. Out of Character for sure. But that would be interesting?
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 4





	1. 罗生门·她

“如果不是因为他，我大概早就和浣熊市一起灰飞烟灭了！所以，是的，我相信他。”吉尔尽量压低自己的声音，他们争论的话题变得越来越尖锐，双方都急于证明自己是对的。

“他是UBCS的人，这是事实。”克里斯抱着手臂，他并不想要向吉尔证明什么，他只是客观的陈述事实，而眼前的吉尔在经历了浣熊市的事之后却像是变了一个人一般，他突然发现自己不了解她。

“他曾经是。”

克里斯叹了口气，双手撑在餐桌上，他泄气地摇了摇头“吉尔，你看，如果我们互不相让，这只会进入一个死循环...”

吉尔打断了他“...我以为我们是一队的。”

“不，难道你没发现你一直站在他那边吗？！”克里斯没能控制住说出口的话，过去几天的纠缠，已经让他对这种没有结果，毫无营养的争论感到厌烦。

“...这什么意思。”吉尔的语气冷淡了下来，她并没有想将谁和谁对立起来，而自己昔日朝夕相处的拍档，此刻将她放到了他的对立面。

“吉尔，那请你告诉我，你想怎么做？我们应该怎么做？”

“什么？难道他在浣熊市为我所做的一切都不足以证明他是可靠的吗？”

“我们现在谈的是客观事实，而不是你的个人主观想法。”

巴瑞察觉到事态朝不可控的方向发展，他伸出双臂，手掌向下压，暂缓局势“嘿，都冷静一点。”从吉尔与卡洛斯的相处中，他明白为什么一个UBCS的无名小卒可以让合作无间几年的拍档争执起来。

他重重地叹了口气，尝试用讲道理的口吻和吉尔沟通“我们是一个团队，没有分谁和谁是一队，行吗？”他看了克里斯一眼，停顿了几秒之后将目光转回吉尔身上“但克里斯说得有道理，就算是曾经，他也确实是UBCS的人。”

“他甚至都不知道保护伞的目的，他只是他们的一只棋子...”

“吉尔，听着，我希望你可以把私人情绪放一放。”他用眼神提醒吉尔，他相信吉尔知道他在说什么。

吉尔没有说话。

“我知道他对你来说...这么说吧，很重要。”他翻开餐桌上的文件“但最近几次行动的失利，确实很可疑。换句话说，我们怀疑，有人出卖了我们。”他在吉尔开口反驳前按住了她，让她等自己把话说完“我没说这个人就一定是卡洛斯，只是大胆推测。”

吉尔轻咬着自己的指甲，他们说得没错，最近几次的行动确实不太顺利，他们也这一段时间都没有取得任何实质性的进展。

巴瑞伸手揉了一下吉尔紧张的肩膀“吉尔，我们只是担心你。他救过你，我们很感激。”她从来没有对他们说太多她和卡洛斯之间的事“但如果这个计划可以证明他是真的是清白的，那么...我们或许会考虑让他正式加入我们。”

“我知道。”吉尔知道自己被情绪左右，她只能无奈答应，这也是唯一的解决办法“行，那就按你们的计划进行。”她迟疑了一下，转头向克里斯道歉“刚才的事，我很抱歉。我们还是拍档？”

克里斯给了她一个拥抱“当然，拍档。”她差点忘记了克里斯的笑容总是能给人阳光一般的安全感。

她放下紧抱着克里斯的双臂，将双手插进后裤袋，看了两位男士一眼“我想，我应该去和他谈谈。”

她拿起手边的热巧克力，抱起沙发上的薄毛毯走向前院，每一次他们开会或有要事讨论的时候，卡洛斯总会自觉地走到屋外，也许他也察觉到自己在这里“不受欢迎”，一个人在寒风中来回踱步，或者像现在这样打打篮球。初冬夕阳下冰冷的风吹进吉尔的领口，即使是穿着较厚的毛衣，她依然可以感觉到全身被寒意包围。卡洛斯穿着一件墨绿色的卫衣，他戴着帽子，露出半头蓬松的卷发，落籍的身影在夕阳下很是刺眼。

“你们的“秘密会议”结束了？”卡洛斯单手抱着篮球走向吉尔。

吉尔在这几天，察觉到他变得与以往不一样，他变得沉默寡言“是啊，抱歉。”

“我理解，毕竟...”卡洛斯有一下没一下地在原地拍着篮球，自嘲地说道“我曾经是UBCS的人。”

“是的，曾经”她戏谑地地说，重点强调了一下“曾经”两个字。她伸手拍掉他手中的篮球，将手中那杯热巧克力送到自己嘴边。

“嘿，别急，你最好先吹一下。（You’d better blow on it）”

“Blow on it？”吉尔扬眉，别有所指地看了他一眼。

吉尔不知不觉中习惯了和他开这一种无伤大雅的小玩笑，让自己持续紧绷的神经偶尔放松一下。

看着她一边拉扯着毛毯，一边喝热巧克力的样子，他忍不住温柔地笑了出来，用手掌托着她的脸，伸出拇指抹掉沾在她嘴角的泡沫，放到自己嘴边品赏那一抹巧克力的甜蜜，看着吉尔低垂的眼眸，下巴抬起的角度很是暧昧。他身上的味道，如松木在壁炉中燃烧一般的舒适和温暖，在他身边，她可以放下戒备。卡洛斯用勾起的食指碰了一下她的鼻尖“Come on, supercop.”卡洛斯抱起滚到远处的篮球，朝她腿旁的栏杆扔去，球击中木板的声响将她从之前，他一把接住反弹回手中的球。

吉尔将毛毯挂在栏杆上，拍着球进攻，其实她对篮球一窍不通，但她知道卡洛斯会让她赢，一直都是。卡洛斯挡在她的身前，吉尔尝试用肩膀去撞他，她转过身护着球，卡洛斯直接将她从背后抱起。

“嘿，别作弊。”

“你先撞人的。”

巴瑞站在窗边，看着屋外两个年轻人打闹着，卡洛斯蹲下，让吉尔骑在自己的肩膀上，让她将手中的篮球投进蓝中。卡洛斯欢呼着将双手举到空中，庆祝似的围着这小得可伶的场地跑了一圈。将她放下后，用毛毯将吉尔紧紧地包裹了起来，他牵起吉尔的手放进卫衣前方的兜里，两人无言相视，谁也没想要越过那条线，如果命运允许的话，他们有的是时间。巴瑞从来没有这么希望过自己的推测是错的，错得离谱。他希望正如吉尔所相信的，卡洛斯和保护伞一点关系都没有，他只是保护伞的一枚棋子，他什么都不知道。

卡洛斯虽然将自己的情绪藏得滴水不漏，但他相信这个傻小子会为了吉尔赴汤蹈火，甚至会为了她干出一些愚蠢至极的事。

一切按他们的计划进行，他们假装在谈话中“无意中”泄露了这次行动的资料。他们预测，取得情报后的卡洛斯一定会马上联系保护伞一方的交接人。他们尾随独自出门的卡洛斯到郊区一个废弃的大型仓库，他们约定好让吉尔一个人进去和卡洛斯对质，他们相信卡洛斯不会伤害吉尔，但以防万一，他们两个会暗中观察及保护她的安全。

并在她犹豫不决的时候，替她开枪。

吉尔摸出腰间的枪，指着那个再熟悉不过的背影“转身！”虽肉眼难以察觉，但她感觉到自己握枪的手不受控制地颤抖着。她心中默念祈祷着，不，不是他。

眼前的人明显一怔，他转过身，举起双手，脸上带着玩世不恭的嬉笑，他的表情吉尔感到背后一凉，这不是她熟悉的卡洛斯。所有的温柔、体贴和关怀，都只是他的面具。

她不明白，既然如此，为什么要不顾一切冒险去救她“告诉我，都不是真的。”她甚至开始为他找起了借口“他们威胁你是不是？”

“抱歉。”卡洛斯掏出枪指着她“请你离开。”他的枪口往仓库出口的方向指了指，往日的温柔及体贴荡然无存，他犹豫了一下，眼中的哀伤一闪而过，还是开口说道“I dont wanna hurt you.”

“Guess what? ”她不愿再向他展示自己软弱的一面“You already did.”

“对不起，让你失望了。但别忘了，我一开始就是他们的人。”

“...我不信。”

“是像你这样的小女孩才会沉迷这种无聊的英雄救美故事。你肯定很想问，那为什么要救你？那当然也是保护伞的意思，你上钩了，整队S.T.A.R.S.就到手了，这么简单的道理你不懂吗？”

“所以一切都只是...”

“谎言。”

一个灰白色头发的男人从他们难以察觉到的阴暗角落慢慢地走到阳光之下，他为眼前如此精彩的一场戏鼓着掌。他，从浣熊市逃出来了。

“尼古拉...”卡洛斯和尼古拉打了声招呼，和他做了一个交接的眼神，吉尔此刻只不过是他们的一件货物。

“一场好戏！”尼古拉一边拍着卡洛斯的手臂，毫不隐藏自己对他的欣赏之情“我就知道你是一个聪明的孩子。”他瞄准吉尔“你的工作完成了，我们是时候要庆功了。”他侧头对身后的小队说“你们给我搜，S.T.A.R.S.的人不会让她一个人来的，他们一定也在附近。”

“那她怎么办...”

“...她对我来说已经没有任何价值了。心疼了？罗密欧？”

“开玩笑，事成之后，我可以找十个她这样的。”卡洛斯紧紧地抓着她的手臂，作势将她往尼古拉的方向推“She’s all yours.”

一颗子弹沿着他侧脸的轮廓射穿尼古拉身旁的一堆废纸箱，子弹击穿耳旁货物的巨大声响让尼古拉屈身捂着头躲避下一颗子弹。

“走！快走。”卡洛斯转身将吉尔半抱在自己怀里，揽着她的腰轻推着她往前跑“别停下。”

他将她推进二楼角落的操控室，他用力地将吉尔扯往房间后方的操控台扯，将她推在操控台上。吉尔靠着操控台抬脚将他踢开，她举起枪对着他“This is your last fu*king chance, Carlos!”她的声音充满了愤怒和不解，眼神却透露着一丝丝期盼，他不是这样的人。

卡洛斯抬脚踢走她手中的枪，动作和当初的尼古拉如出一撤，他用脚勾住吉尔的小腿，将她绊倒在地上，撑开她的双腿将自己的重量全数倾泻在吉尔身上，用手臂紧紧地压着她的脖子。他看着吉尔涨红着脸，泪水不受控制地湿润她的眼眶，她手指的指甲深深的嵌到他手臂小麦色的皮肤中，脚胡乱地踢着他的后背。他摸出自己腰间的枪，抵在吉尔的下巴“你要再动一下，我发誓，一定让你和你亲爱的克里斯说再见。”

此刻的吉尔仿佛看见了加入U.B.C.S.，为活命而不顾一切的卡洛斯。他的语气带着警告，眼神里全是威胁。吉尔放弃了挣扎，她被压得喘不过气，只能无力地拍着他的手臂，她突然相信，眼前的这个男人真的会杀了自己。

卡洛斯听到门外有人在厚重的钢板地面上跑过的声音，他放开她，对着她开了一枪，子弹擦过她的肩头，这是洋馆事件之后，吉尔再一次感觉到令她全身发麻的恐惧，只是眼前不是什么怪物，而是比怪物更恐怖的人心。

一个蒙着面的士兵踢开了门“你看到人吗？！”

“这里什么都没有，走吧。”

重重地关门声让吉尔意识到，他就这样把她留着了这里，她听着他走远的脚步声，闭上眼，他甚至没有转头再看自己一眼，但他为什么要告诉那些人自己没在这里，为什么会抱着自己让自己逃跑，但又为什么置自己于死地。她告诉自己要振作起来，现在不是自怜自哀的时候，她不能让克里斯和巴瑞为了她冒险，或者现在追出去，可以问个究竟。她扶着操控台站起，走出两步，眼前一黑...

“吉尔？吉尔你没事吧，吉尔？拜托，回答我一下。”

她睁开眼，发现自己靠在克里斯的怀里，巴瑞跪在她身侧帮她处理伤口。

“他人呢？”

“我们听到爆炸的声音就马上跑进来救你。”克里斯停顿了一下“但我们在路上没有见到他，也没见到其他人。”

巴瑞看了她一眼，小心翼翼地说“他和保护伞的人一同撤离了，吉尔。”


	2. 幕间

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【疯狂填坑
> 
> 大概就是承上启下的一个小篇章
> 
> 【我这写的都是什么

忙了一整天，吉尔终于有时间休息一下。她靠在办公椅上，随手将架在鼻子上的防蓝光眼镜放在办公桌上，她举起双手捂住自己的双眼，心里默默地抱怨，上前线比坐在这里审批报告有趣多了。自从克里斯偶尔到蓝伞当顾问之后，她能聊天的朋友就更少了。

她睁开眼，看到办公桌角落的牛皮纸袋。对，她突然发现自己还有包裹没拆，她拿起插在笔筒的拆信刀在手中转了一圈，嗯，宝刀未老，这份包裹的外形看上去像是一份文件，她沿着包裹边缘，细心地将纸袋割开。

里面是一堆文件和一本手札，吉尔翻开手札，她皱着眉，尝试读懂上面工工整整的俄语，但她的俄语也只到那个程度。她合上手札，拿起随附的那堆档案。

是尼古拉·杰诺瓦夫的报告，她抬头环视了一下空荡荡的办公室，是恶作剧？还是？

低头看见印在他那张脸上的红色字体“DECEASED”, 她松了一口气，那狗娘养的，终于下地狱了。后面一沓都是经保护伞公司翻译成英文后的工作报告，估计当初是作存档之用。她认真地翻阅着，尝试从里面发现一些蛛丝马迹，难道是“对头”公司投来的秘密情报？但保护伞早已倒闭，一切都说不通。

抑或是保护伞仍然...

那个名字出现的一刻，她全身的血液仿佛都涌到了她的眼前，眼前犹如被放置了一个红绿色相间的万花筒，她看不清眼前的字。她感觉到喉咙收紧，她必须提醒自己要调整呼吸，才能减缓此刻心跳的速度。

她将资料随手放在办公桌上，拿起手边水杯往茶水间的方向走。她给自己倒了一杯水，站在窗前看着繁华的夜景，这十几年来，除了克里斯之外，所有人都说她有“信任危机”，她不愿意再轻信除了克里斯以外的任何人，除了克里斯以外，鲜有与其他人深交。克里斯总笑她，说她对自己产生了“不健康”的依赖，自己找不到女朋友，都应该怪她。瑞贝卡则笑她的社交圈子太小，总是将尝试认识她的人拒之门外，乃至于与所有人保持安全的社交距离。

瑞贝卡托着腮开玩笑地说“你把我的吉尔藏哪了，我有点想她了。”瑞贝卡总觉得自己的朋友太过冷静，她将这归咎于周围的客观因素，保护伞以及他们所有人的际遇，都让他们变得沉着冷静。

但其实，吉尔只是害怕重蹈覆辙，才会把自己圈在这个“安全区域”内。

她还是翻开了那份报告...这是她必须完成的工作。

虽亦曾是故事的主角，但此刻却感觉自己在阅读另一个陌生过客的故事。

他被出卖，被威胁，他选择了用最愚蠢的方式去保护她...他以为那是一种保护。

报告上写到，他的命运，在他离开她的同一天被终结。同僚看着他无力地倒在泥泞当中，渐渐失去意识，唯一留下的，是保护伞公司给他提供的身份证明——刻着他名字和个人信息的铭牌。

拇指的指腹扫过他的名字，原来一切早就已经结束，只有她一个人仍耿耿于怀。

这是她回归后第一次来看自己的的墓碑，她双手插在深蓝色的风衣口袋里，看着墓碑上自己的名字，她思考着，或许内心深处某一部分的灵魂确实早已逝去，被掩埋在这6尺厚的泥土之下。她将他的吊牌从风衣口袋拿出，被一直握在手心的金属牌，印上了她的体温。若一切终归于尘土，她希望他闯荡了一生的灵魂，可以找到一个归宿。

至少现在她知道，之后可以来这里找他。

她单膝跪在地上，伸手抓起一把泥土，微雨过后的土壤仍有有些许湿润，她的指尖划过一件类似金属的硬物。她此前被告知这块碑的下方并无它物，出于好奇，她用手拨开了那堆尘土。

吉尔用手指抹走金属吊坠上的泥，泥土并未蚀于金属材质饰面上，项链上未见因长期日晒雨淋而留下的印记，皮绳甚至未被湿润的泥土所渗透，附着在皮质材料上的湿气很快就随她的体温而蒸发、散去。吉尔拿着项链站起，四处张望，她在寻找一个身影。

“卡洛斯...”


	3. 他

急促的电话铃声从厨房传出，他小跑到电话旁，拿起话筒“谁？”

一把魅惑的女声传进他的耳内“衣柜里白色T恤下方的红色首饰盒，有一份礼物正在等着你。”通话随机结束，卡洛斯看了一眼手中的话筒，对方所说的话，听着像是一个无聊透顶的恶作剧。但诡异的是，对方甚至没有说出他的名字，仿佛预料到接电话的人会是他一样。

他把话筒挂回座机上，一步两个台阶地小跑回自己的房间。他打开自己的衣柜，按照电话里女人所说的找到了那件白色T恤，白色的T恤下方放着一个精致的红色天鹅绒首饰盒。打开首饰盒的一刻，如同开启了潘多拉的盒子一样，他吓得快速地将首饰盒关上。他能感觉心脏在胸腔内不安地跳动着，全身的血液都在往头上涌去。

精致的首饰盒内，是吉尔之前一直佩戴着的项链。

他不清楚对方是如何在不被察觉的情况下接近吉尔，并完好地将她的项链从脖子上取下。项链上没有任何被切割后重新接上的痕迹，锁扣也没有被扯坏。不仅如此，对方亦必定知道他的身份以及他和吉尔的关系，才会从他这里下手，对方亦显然已经知道这里是他们的落脚点。

他做了一个愚蠢的决定，按照指示去到荒野一座废弃的仓库，见到的是同样从浣熊市逃出的尼古拉。

后这便是他们交换情报的地方。尼古拉曾经警告过他：“如果你胆敢提供错误的情报，或欺瞒...”尼古拉脸上露出令人背脊发凉的笑容 “下一次收到的或许就不仅仅是瓦伦丁小姐的项链。”

偶尔是一名穿着红衣的亚裔女子前来交接。她开口的一刻，卡洛斯便知道这就是当初联络他的那个女人。他们交流不多，都是交接完情报后便各自转身离开。一日，他将手中浅黄色的牛皮袋交到她的手中之后，准备转身离开之时，卡洛斯看见她双手搭在栏杆上，看着远处的夕阳，他知道她有话想对自己说。他停下脚步，转过身，背对着夕阳，靠着栏杆，等候她进一步的指示。她叹息了一声“不妨和你直说，他们的目标从来不是吉尔。所以，如果你愿意继续和我们合作的话，我可以确保吉尔的安全。”她停顿了一下，卡洛斯从她的话中听出了，她的心里亦藏着一个她非常在乎的人。

“这就是身不由己。”

吉尔开始察觉到了他的变化，每当她像此刻想拉近两人之间的距离时，他却总是轻轻地后退。两人的距离好像越来越远。

“卡洛斯...”吉尔开口叫住准备转身离去的卡洛斯。每一次他们单独出现在同一个房间时，他总是找各种借口逃开。

卡洛斯停下了脚步，依然背对着她。

吉尔将手中的雾蓝色马克杯放在料理台上，她一手握着杯，另一只手撑在腰间。她不喜欢他们之间这种莫名的距离感“我们能聊聊吗？”

卡洛斯转过身，背靠着料理台，双手撑在料理台上，他没有转头看吉尔“...当然。”

“发生什么事了？”吉尔往前走了一步。她知道他有事情瞒着自己，她也不想拐弯抹角。

“为什么这么问...”

“因为你一直在逃避我？”

“吉尔...这之后你有什么打算？”他终于抬头看着她，他脸上的是掩藏不住的疲惫。

吉尔欲言又止，她知道这一天始终会到来。说到底，他们不是同一路的人，自己也不能自私地把他捆在自己的身边，他有自己的想过的生活，而她也总不能将身边的每一个都卷入她和保护伞的战斗当中。

她想不到有一天真的需要和他讨论这个话题，也许是自己太过理所当然，理所当然地觉得经历过这一切，他们便会是搭档“你想离开？”此时，她已经走到他的身边。“我能理解，我甚至都不知道自己今晚有什么打算，更别说以后了。”一切都已经很沉重了，她不想将他俩之间仅剩的一丝幽默都扼杀掉。

卡洛斯想了一下，与他四目对视“至少你可以打算一下今晚睡哪里。”

“Fine. Good talk.”她想转身离开，却被他拉住了手臂，她回头看着他。

他从右侧裤袋拿出她的项链，展示在她的眼前。

她这才抬手摸了摸锁骨的位置，她拿起手边的马克杯，洋甘菊的味道涌进鼻腔。她轻轻地往杯里吹气，细细地品尝着手中的茶，仿佛在打着什么主意。她把手中的杯放下，接过他展示在自己眼前的项链。 她的拇指轻轻摩挲着一字型的吊坠“你想留着吗？毕竟我们什么能给你...我是说表达感谢之类的。”她逐渐意识到自己焦急向他解释的模样，令这个想法听上去更蠢了“像我之前说的，你救了我...所以...”

卡洛斯看着她局促的表情，忍不住开口点明了她的想法“你想我留着吗？”

“如果你想的话...”

对话突然变得别扭了起来，两人都不愿意承认大家都早已看在眼里的事实。吉尔首先将视线移开，锁匠搬灵巧的手指轻易地就把锁扣解开。她伸手将项链带到卡洛斯的脖子上，将锁扣移到前方扣上。她调整着吊坠的位置，满意地说了句“voilà.”

在末世面前，谁还有心思谈情说爱。逃出浣熊市的那一刻，他们都不再可能许对方平凡的生活。

“Can I still trust you？”她还是开口问出了这个问题，手流连在落于他胸前的吊坠。

“You can trust me with your life.”

但此刻他却举起枪指着她。

“抱歉，请你离开。”他的枪口往仓库出口的方向指了指，她不能留在这里，若不狠心将她赶走，无异于送羊入虎口。看着她仍在为他制造各种借口，他看进那对充满哀求的眼神，他眼中的哀伤一闪而过，但很快又被冷漠说掩盖，他最后还是开口说道“I dont wanna hurt you.”

“Guess what? You already did.”

“对不起，让你失望了。但别忘了，我一开始就是他们的人。”他脑中此刻只有一个目标，必须要在尼古拉到达之前将她赶走。

“...我不信。”

“是像你这样的小女孩才会沉迷这种无聊的英雄救美故事。你肯定很想问，那为什么要救你？那当然也是保护伞的意思，你上钩了，整队S.T.A.R.S.就到手了，这么简单的道理你不懂吗？”

“所以一切都只是...”

“谎言。”

一个灰白色头发的男人从他们难以察觉到的阴暗角落慢慢地走到阳光之下，他为眼前如此精彩的一场戏鼓着掌。尼古拉一直不相信卡洛斯会置吉尔不顾，但对于尼古拉来说，时间是非常宝贵的，他无心再看二人这种毫无营养价值的对话，这样的剧情未免也泰国拖沓，而且稍欠刺激。

他决定出手，他人的痛苦，昔日战友反目成仇，正是他最钟爱的剧情，人性通常都是如此不堪一击。

“尼古拉...”卡洛斯转身，不忘将吉尔往自己身侧拉。

“一场好戏！”尼古拉上下打量着卡洛斯的身体语言，眯着眼细看他表情的变化，尝试看透他隐藏在脑海中的想法“我就知道你是一个聪明的孩子。”他举枪瞄准吉尔，测试卡洛斯的反应 “你这里的工作完成了，我们是时候要庆功了。”他侧头对身后的小队说“你们给我搜，S.T.A.R.S.的人不会让她一个人来的，他们一定也在附近。”

“那她怎么办...”卡洛斯想起那名亚裔女子答应过他的话，只要他愿意配合，她可以保证吉尔的安全。

“...你的小女警对我来说已经没有任何价值了。”尼古拉看到卡洛斯抓着吉尔的手又收紧了一点“心疼了？罗密欧？”卡洛斯不自觉地将吉尔往自己身后拉。

“开玩笑，事成之后，我可以找十个她这样的。”卡洛斯紧紧地抓着她的手臂，作势将她往尼古拉的方向推“She’s all yours.”

正当尼古拉思考着，到底是就地解决这一对难舍难分的“小情侣”，或是留其中一个活口，看着另一个跪在最在乎的人身边撕心裂肺，哪一种结局更能让他有满足感时，一颗子弹沿着他侧脸的轮廓射穿尼古拉身旁的一堆废纸箱，子弹击穿耳旁货物的巨大声响让尼古拉屈身捂着头躲避下一颗子弹。

“走！快走。”卡洛斯转身将吉尔半抱在自己怀里，揽着她的腰轻推着她往前跑，这一个动作即使有人在后“暗算”他们，也大概率只能击中卡洛斯。卡洛斯一边推着吉尔往前走，一边回头观察他们身后的情况，他在她耳边低语“别停下。” 

他将她推进二楼角落的操控室，环顾一下四周之后，决定将吉尔藏在操控台后方。他用力地将吉尔扯往房间后方的操控台扯，将她推在操控台上。吉尔靠着操控台抬脚将他踢开，她举起枪对着他“This is your last fu*king chance, Carlos!”她的声音充满了愤怒和不解，但她的眼神却透露着一丝丝期盼。

卡洛斯抬脚踢走她手中的枪，动作和当初的尼古拉如出一撤，他用脚勾住吉尔的小腿，将她绊倒在地上，在她头要撞上地面瓷砖之前，厚实的手掌轻轻地垫在她的脑后，在她察觉之前把手抽回。他撑开她的双腿将自己的重量全数倾泻在吉尔身上，用手臂紧紧地压着她的脖子。让她无法反抗，如果他们发出太大的动静，只会更快地将追杀他们的人吸引过来。他看着吉尔涨红着脸，泪水不受控制地湿润她的眼眶，她手指的指甲深深的嵌到他手臂小麦色的皮肤中，脚胡乱地踢着他的后背。他摸出自己腰间的枪，抵在吉尔的下巴。如果现在向她坦白一切的话，她一定会不顾一切地冲出去，而这正是他最不愿意看到的。他开口在她耳边说道“你要再动一下，我发誓，一定让你和你亲爱的克里斯说再见。”

希望这一句话可以让她彻底死心，不要再对自己抱有期待。

他身下的吉尔眼里只剩惊恐。他看着吉尔慢慢放弃了挣扎，看着她被压得喘不过气，只能无力地拍着他的手臂，他放轻了手臂的力道，但对于她来说并无差别，哪怕他再小心翼翼，他的体重也足以把她压到窒息。

卡洛斯听到门外有人在厚重的钢板地面上跑过的声音，让她乖乖呆在这里的方法只有一个。他放开她，在对方用力把门踢门的同时，借巨大的撞击声遮盖那一声枪声，他对着她的方向开了一枪，子弹擦过她的肩头。

一个蒙着面的士兵踢开了门“你看到人吗？！”

“这里什么都没有，走吧。”

他转头看了吉尔一眼，那是他最后一次见到她，她的眼里充满了恐惧，那一刻他知道，她这一辈子都不可能会原谅他。

2006年，她殉职了。

这些年来，他过得一点都不好，只是运气还不错，总是捡回一条命。背叛了保护伞之后，开始逃亡，躲避保护伞的追杀；保护伞的一切结束后，他被山姆大叔列入“算账”清单，无奈之下改名换姓，换了几个国籍，又换了几份工作。几经周折，这一封本该在17年送到他手上的神秘来信，现在才送到他的手里。

“卡洛斯！谁是卡洛斯？我们这里没有卡洛斯。”他的兄弟把信交到他手中的时候还开着玩笑“没想到啊，你还曾经是个“卡洛斯”啊？”

“兄弟，上辈子的事了，别提了。”他打开手中的信，吉尔的照片从文件袋里滑出。

相中的她绑着马尾。

“哟，哪位小美女？里面还有夹着什么其他照片不？你懂的，专门为你准备的那些。”

“曾经的一位老朋友。”他捡起滑到地上的照片，合上档案，撑腰看着他那位好兄弟。

好兄弟举起双手，一边往后退一边调侃“行，懂了，私人空间。”

信内是一份文档的复印件，那是吉尔·瓦伦丁在BSAA就职的资料，文件的右下方被盖上了“Deceased”的字样。随附的纸条上，清秀的字迹写着“抱歉，我没能遵守承诺。”

也许，他应该去和她最后道别一次。至少，现在他不再需要担心她是否会原谅自己。

他挑选了一个工作日的清晨来见她，将手中淡紫色的三色堇放在碑前。他插着裤袋，任由清凉的风吹过他的发丝。阳光透过树叶的间隙照射在她的名字上，他脱下一直随身戴着的，本属于她的项链，轻放在墓碑旁的位置，再拿起一把泥土轻轻地将其掩埋。

“Guess I will see you around. Supercop.”


End file.
